


What If? Revelations

by needtakehave



Series: What If? [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needtakehave/pseuds/needtakehave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's past always seems to keep catching up to him and now isn't any different. Who walks through the rift and into his office, however, is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What If? Revelations

After the events of _**Fragments**_ , Captain Jack Harkness was ready to take the world and time itself by storm to find the man he once called friend – Captain John Hart. He had tried to kill his entire team, knowing that they could die and he could not. Now he had showed himself through a hologram having taken his brother, once thought lost, prisoner. Now he'd be the one taking prisoners – none. No one threatened everything he cherished, if that were possible, and got away with it. Or at least not while he could help it. Behind him he could feel the stares of his team and Rhys on his back.

"I'll get him," was all he said.

"No," Gwen said firmly, coming up behind him, putting her hand on his shoulder, "We'll get him.

"Gwen..." he started.

"He tried to kill all of us, Jack," Owen said from somewhere behind him.

"Only because you're associated with me. It's me he wants."

"We're your team, we stand as one and we're not leaving you, not like you left us," Gwen said, with no remorse in her tone at how she had to have known her words would affect him.

Jack signed and nodded. Just as he was about to say something, a sort of apology, a hologram popped up from his watch.

"Oh, I thought you might be interested in my guest…" John said with a sneer. He pulled something from behind him to the forefront – something that turned out to be a young female. She had long brownish/black hair with violet colored eyes. She looked to be about 17 or 18 at maximum.

John laughed, "I just wish I could see your face, Jack, I'm sure its priceless… Now, Serenity, say hello…" he commanded and when she shook her head no, he backhanded her. She spit a patch of blood from her mouth. "I said say hello."

She sighed, tears streaked down her face, "Hello, Daddy."

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, comments and kudos feed the inspiration bunny, so keep em coming, please!


End file.
